1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to honorably, properly displaying and protecting the Flag of the United States of America. More specifically, the present invention relates to displaying and protecting the Flag at locations previously considered to be inconvenient, and where personnel are neither available nor qualified to raise, lower, properly fold, and protect the Flag.
2. Prior Art
Following are only several necessary interpretations of the Flag Code set by the United States Congress to include: displaying the Flag from sunrises to sunset, and at night if lighted, not displaying the Flag during bad weather conditions, especially displaying the Flag on national and state holidays to include Independence Day, Constitution Day, Flag Day, Armed Forces Day, Memorial Day, Washington's Birthday, New Year's Day, Inauguration Day, Lincoln's Birthday, Labor Day, Columbus Day, Veterans Day, New Year's Day, state birthdays, and Thanksgiving Day.
Most often, the Flag is flown from a vertical flag staff, whereby, inadvertently, the Flag Code is often violated during Flag raising and lowering ceremonies, even when the flag staff is conveniently located. There is a patriotic need to display the Flag at more locations, especially above structural places of business.
The present invention is directed at the staff method of displaying the Flag, wherein, the Flag is partially furled downward along the staff such that the furled Flag and flag contacting surface of the staff can be enclosed by an upwardly traveling, staff mounted, protective housing, and wherein lowering the protective housing will unfurl and display the Flag.
No method is known that will encourage the installation of a maintenance free, flag displaying, flag protecting device at locations previously considered to be inconvenient, or impractical, and where personnel are not available for Flag Raising/Lowering Ceremonies.